


如果光战在那个人面前喝醉了，他会？——奥尔什方篇

by niny_99



Series: 猫和酒 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niny_99/pseuds/niny_99
Summary: ooc属于我，性生活属于我的猫女儿我可以情人节solo，但是我女儿一定要有性生活（其实也没有写到正戏
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone & Warrior of Light
Series: 猫和酒 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633651
Kudos: 3





	如果光战在那个人面前喝醉了，他会？——奥尔什方篇

**Author's Note:**

> 奥尔什方活下来了的if线  
> 29岁银剑 奥尔什方x[数据损坏]岁光之战士 猫娘光  
> 文笔很烂，肉也很少  
> 拖延症发作写不完也只能赶在情人节结束之前发出来  
> 也许会有下一篇，也许也不会有，也许会补全，也许也不会

“精灵是不是都很纵欲？”  
趴在桌上抱着酒瓶傻笑的光战，突然直勾勾地盯着奥尔什方，没来由的蹦出了这么一句话。  
原本是久别重逢的场合，两人在巨龙首营地的客房里相谈正欢，奶酒一杯接一杯地喝下，不知是酒精还是炉火的作用，气氛逐渐升温。  
蓝发的精灵被这么一问，大脑迟缓地运转着，口中却飞快地说出了脑中一闪而过的念头。  
“要试试嘛？”

猫魅族少女红着脸，跨坐在奥尔什方的大腿上，距离小到几乎可以忽略，甚至能感受每一次面前精灵胸膛的起伏，都伴随着温热的呼吸，少女不免有些害羞地别开了脸。  
“不抬头吗？”精灵略带委屈的声音，伴着微热的呼吸，在少女的耳边响起。  
耳朵突然感到一阵湿濡，少女猛地抬头，身后的尾巴也炸开了毛，像是争辩什么一般刚张开嘴，嘴唇却被精灵堵住了。  
精灵一点点吸吮着少女的唇瓣，先前饮下的奶酒似乎还残存在唇舌上，散发出甘美的气息。  
热情的唇舌交缠下，少女脸上的红晕更深了，蔓延到颈间，顺着背脊延伸下去，仿佛甘美的气息正在飘散出来。  
亲吻下，精灵的手不安分地在少女的腰间滑动，手掌掀起衣角，握住了尾巴根。  
“唔……”少女在精灵的怀中猛地颤抖了一下，像幼猫似地呜咽出声。  
感受到怀中小猫反应的奥尔什方，手掌转而握住了少女圆挺的臀部揉捏，手指时不时恶趣味地扫过尾巴根部。  
少女原本抵在精灵胸口的双手，不知何时在精灵的脖颈后交叠。  
精心打理的尾巴缠上了精灵的手臂，每一次精灵的手指划过尾巴根部，都会引来少女的轻颤，手臂上的尾巴便会猛地收紧一点。  
但是，还不够，还想要更多。私处在精灵的腿上摩擦，少女感受着每一次快感的袭来。  
精灵感受到腿上传来的湿意，笑意不免更浓了，另一只手顺着少女的腰肢，很快罩上了少女的丰满的乳房。  
常年练剑长出的手茧隔着布料，摩擦着少女乳首，充血挺立的乳尖，在衣物下鼓出显眼的形状。  
乳肉在精灵的摆弄下，被揉捏成各种形状，快感瞬间从胸前蔓延到全身，如同浪潮一般，淹没了少女。  
“唔嗯！”少女身体突然绷紧，高潮的呻吟经过交缠的唇舌，只剩一声模糊不清的闷哼，消散在空气中。

夜还很长，只属于两人的夜晚才刚刚开始。


End file.
